The field of the present disclosure relates generally to aircraft assemblies and, more specifically, to decompression panels for use in aircraft assemblies.
At least some known aircraft include several openings defined between a passenger compartment and adjacent compartments of an aircraft cabin. Such known openings serve a dual purpose. During normal operation, the openings define an air flow path that enables conditioned air to be circulated through the aircraft cabin. During a decompression event, the openings allow large quantities of air to flow therethrough to facilitate equalizing the pressure within the aircraft cabin.
In at least some known aircraft, the openings are covered with several panels including a grille and/or louvers. At least one known method of installing the panels in the aircraft cabin includes shingling the panels together. However, such method does not provide positive retention between adjacent panels nor positive retention between panels and interfacing airplane components. Without positive retention, passengers may deflect panel surfaces to access areas behind the panel. Moreover, the panels may migrate during flight and expose gaps in the cabin.
Another method of installing the panels includes using a spring-type clip that mates with a hook feature on an adjacent panel. The clip retains only a center portion of the panel, leaving much of the panel edge unsecured. Adhesive tape and/or security fasteners have also been employed to attach adjacent panels. However, in addition to being unsightly and detracting from the in-cabin experience of the passengers, such methods may be expensive and time consuming to implement and maintain.